


Beautiful Disaster

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Caring Negan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Tired of feeling used, you break up with Negan. But he isn’t so willing to let you go.





	Beautiful Disaster

_“I’m tired of your shit, Negan. We’re fucking done!”_

_Negan had shown up on your doorstep again, looking for another quick fuck to blow off some steam._

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“You never give a damn about my feelings! I’m fucking tired of being one of your little booty call-wives that you can come and fuck whenever you want.”_  

_“Oh, don’t give me that shit! You knew what you signed up for, doll! Right from the fucking start!_

_“Signed up for?! Is that what you call it? As I recall, it was either you killing all my friends, or me coming with you. There wasn’t much of a choice for me, Negan!”_

_“If that’s true, then why the fuck are you so goddamn concerned about your ‘feelings’?”_

_“Because I fell in love with you, you ignorant bastard! But you don’t give a fuck about me!”_

The two of you stared at each for what felt like an eternity, chests rising and falling rapidly and bodies shaking with anger. Then you turned around and were at the door in an instant, your hand trembling as it touched the handle. You couldn’t keep doing this anymore. Feeling like a cheap whore. 

Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm your speeding pulse as you pushed the handle down. 

Next thing you knew, you were swiftly pulled away from the door and pushed against the wall. You gasped hard at the impact and struggled against his strong hold around your wrists. 

“I care more than you know,” Negan whispered softly in your ear as his strong hands pinned your wrists high above your head. 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you fucking show it?! You’re fucking asshole, you know that Negan?!” you snarled at the man pinning you against the wall.  

“Oh, I fucking am, am I?” Negan ground his crotch against your ass and you felt his hard bulge press between your butt cheeks. The bastard was obviously so fucking turned on by this! And to be honest, so were you. Especially when you felt his heavy and rapid puffs of air against your ear, and you couldn’t help the small moan from passing your lips. Negan chuckled and one of his hands moved down to ran across your bare thighs, his fingers slowly caressing their way up under your dress, and you were shaking and trembling with desire as arousal swelled in your body. 

No, no, no…you couldn’t be doing this! 

“Let me go.” You tried to yell but it merely came out as a pathetic whimper. You wriggled in his grip, the shivering heat this man was causing you felt more good than you wanted to admit to yourself.  

“Are you sure you fucking want that, kitten?” he breathed harshly as his fingers moved between your inner thighs, slowly slipping inside your panties to discover your slick and warm cunt. Your knees weakened underneath you as his thick finger started moving inside of you. A groan fell from your lips as you rested your forehead against the wall, unable to support yourself as your arms were still pinned by Negan’s unyielding hand. 

Fuck this shit!

“Just keep your damn mouth shut and fuck me,” you panted through the waves of pleasure he was giving you. 

Negan didn’t need more encouragement than that. You heard the rustling of his pants and in one swift movement, he yanked your panties down your legs, before pushing inside you with a guttural growl, making you scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Negan released your arms to grab your hips and you braced yourself against the wall as he pounded into you with deep and hard thrusts. You felt and heard his hips slapping as it met your skin, a wet sound that was unbelievable erotic.

His pace was brutal, slamming his hips against your ass until you felt a ball of pressure barreled down your body and into your pussy, and you started tightening and clenching around him.

“That’s right baby. Fucking cum on me,” Negan murmured and removed one of his hands from your hips to grip your hair, yanking it back. You screamed as your orgasm hit, throwing your head back as you felt his dick swell inside you.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fucking cum.” Negan gave a shout as his orgasm hit him, his body tensing when he emptied himself inside your twitching pussy. 

You both stood still for a moment, panting as you came down from your high and you felt his dick slide out of you. You shuddered and pushed him off of you, anger and regret dwelling inside of you. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Why were you so fucking weak when it came to him? 

Quickly, you pulled up your panties while glaring at Negan’s amused face as he zipped up his pants. Damn, he was so full of himself! 

“This doesn’t change a thing,” you stated bitterly, “I’m still done with you.” 

You had only time to see Negan’s expression change into a furious glare before you closed the door behind you. You left the house with a disturbing feeling that he wouldn’t give up so easily. 

And oh, how right you were. Negan clenched his fists as he stared at the closed door. No fucking goddamn way was he gonna let one of his wives leave him! Especially not you, the one he cared more for then he wanted to admit. 

  
* * *

  
A knock on the door woke you up next morning and you groaned tiredly as you sat up on the bed. Pushing the shades away from the window, you noticed the sun just rising above the tree’s outside the Sanctuary. Another knock turned your attention to the door and you sighed with a deep frown. Who the hell had the audacity to wake you up this early in the morning? 

Another knock, more urgent this time. 

“Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses! I’ll be there in a sec!” 

Jeez, what was so fucking important?! 

You grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that laid on a chair next to the bed and quickly slipped inside them, before you hasted towards the door and yanked it open. 

“What?!” you barked but silenced when you met Negan’s sparkling brown eyes and wide grin. 

“Hey, wife.” 

“What the hell, Negan?” you rolled your eyes and sighed, “I told you yesterday we’re done. Now, get the fuck out of here!” You slammed the door in his face, but Negan were quick to get his foot in between and push himself inside. Gasping, you stumbled backwards and were about to fall when Negan grabbed your arm, pulling you against his chest. You stared paralysed up into his furious gaze. 

“None of my fucking wives leaves me!” he growled and squeezed your waist possessively.  

“You can’t force me into anything! Don’t you remember your own goddamn rules?” you spat and tried to wriggle out of his grip. Negan grew still and quiet, releasing his hard grip on you and you stumbled out of his arms, staring at him with wild eyes. 

“You really think I would force myself on you?” he croaked with a frown but his eyes widened when he only got silence in return. “You know I would never fucking do that!” 

Staring at him, your gaze wavered and you sat down on your bed with a heavy sigh, “Yeah, I know Negan.” 

Of course you knew. 

You looked down as you flickered with the hem of your t-shirt. “That’s not the problem. I can’t go on like this, feeling like a cheap whore that you only come to visit when you need a fuck. And I know you’ll never let your other wives go, so…” you sighed anew and looked up at Negan, “ You don’t have any leverage on me, like you do with the other’s. I don’t have a husband or boyfriend that you can torture to get me to stay. And my friends…well, God knows where they are. I really don’t know how to take it from here.” 

Negan closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he stroke his fingers over his bearded chin. 

Fuck! What the fuck was he gonna do?! He couldn’t lose you. Not you! 

“I’ll let them go.” 

What the fuck did he just say?! 

You shot a wide-eyed gaze at him, “W-What?” 

“I’ll let them go,” Negan repeated before he got a chance to think about what he said, what he really wanted. All he desired right now was that you wouldn’t leave him. 

“You’re lying,” you whispered as he approached and sat down next to you, “You’re only saying that so I’ll stay.”

Negan took your hand in his, caressing your open palm gently with his thumb. Breathless, you stared at your hand in his. Never before had he been so soft, almost loving. 

“I ain’t fucking lying, girl” he said softly and met your gaze, “and shit, if I am, then you can go ahead and fucking leave me tomorrow if I haven’t let them go.” Negan’s face moved closer as he spoke, his lips nearly touching yours at his final word and you stared into his brown pools, unable to articulate a single phrase. Then his lips were on yours, gently at first, nibbling at your bottom lip before they got more demanding, firmly massaging yours. Moaning, you curled your hands around his neck as you kissed him back, moving your lips against his, shivering as heat flushed your body. 

“You promise?” you breathed against his lips as Negan pressed you down onto the bed. 

“Hell yeah, I fucking promise,” he purred deeply before his mouth attacked your throat, his beard scratching your skin as his teeth scraped just above your collarbone. Exhaling a trembling breath, you surrendered to his touch and let him drag you up to a sitting position so he could pull your t-shirt over your head. Negan tossed it on the floor with a smirk as he bore his eyes onto your naked chest. The chilled air in the room had already hardened your nipples and Negan’s intense stare made them peek up, begging earnestly for attention. 

Negan grinned as he pushed you down onto the mattress again and you smiled back, gasping as he flicked his tongue over your nipple. He sucked it in between his lips, his teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh. 

“Negan…,” you moaned, your hands grabbing his head when his mouth kissed its way down over your belly, resting right above the hem of your pants. Negan peered up at you with a devious glare before he pulled down your pants and knickers, getting them off your legs and throwing them onto the floor. Then he was between your legs, kneading your thighs firmly as he pushed them apart and kissing the sensitive skin right above your already soaked pussy. 

“You smell so fucking good,” Negan murmured before he dove in, his tongue sliding between your moist folds and finding your clit. You let out a gasp as he gently grazed his teeth over it, and you tangled your fingers into his hair just as he reached around to grab your ass. Negan chuckled when you writhed in pleasure as he went deeper, and you wrapped your legs around him to push him even closer to your quivering sex. Soon you felt your climax build up, and you cried out in ecstasy as you came, squeezing your legs around his head. 

“Fuck Negan, that was…” you breathed heavily, your head falling down on the pillow and Negan grinned widely with a laugh where he looked up at you from between your thighs. 

“Don’t think I’m fucking done yet,” he husked and rose to his feet, discarding his clothes in haste. Flushed with rosy cheeks, you tugged on your bottom lip while watching as Negan stripped down naked, his clothes tossed to the side as he gave you a wicked grin. Your gaze travelled over his lean body, landing on his erect and twitching cock. Reaching out, you wrapped your fingers around its girth, slowly pumping him in your palm and circling your thumb over the tip, spreading the precum down on his shaft. 

“Shit baby,” Negan groaned and tilted his head back with closed eyes, breathing raggedly through parted lips. Soon he was swelling in your grip and he pushed your hand away with a guttural growl. 

“Enough,” he murmured and placed himself on top of you, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of your thighs as he pushed inside you, and you gasped as his thick cock stretched you out. Negan started moving inside of you in a slow pace, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, meeting every buck of his hips with your own. Slowly, the two of you fell into a quicker and deeper rhythm and Negan buried his face into the crook of your neck as his thrusts became rougher, sending waves of pleasure through your flesh and you quivered underneath him. 

The silence between you was unusual, but it felt right. No words were necessary at this moment, all you both needed was to feel, to be. 

You curled your arms around his neck, your hand palming the back of his head and pushing him closer to you just as you reached your climax. Strings of moans spilled from your lips as currents of pleasure gushed  out of you and you cried out as Negan’s cock made a deep plunge into your slick sex. The cliff fell away and your body slammed against the shores as your climax tore through you. Your eyes rolled, your back arched, and your muscles clenched his shaft. Rolling waves of heat coated your pussy, rolling down to cover your lover’s cock. 

Negan grunted loudly into your neck as his body tensed and he came deep within you, emptying himself inside your sheeted warmth, and as the white, hot fluid flowed thick from your sex, you knew you were his. He owned you and with every crashing wave that followed you continued to ride the tide that spontaneously forced his come to shoot out of him. 

The second wave of your climax pooled in the pit of your stomach and you bit your lower lip, bruising the tender flesh. 

“Oh my God ” you cried, fingers curling into his neck and your body convulsed as you came until finally your breathing held and your body stiffened. 

“Fuck!” Negan’s body spasmed a final time and then fell heavy onto your still quivering body. Smiling, you let out a satisfied sigh and kissed his bearded cheek. 

“You better hold on to your promise,” you whispered softly as your fingers played with the raven locks on his neck. You didn’t get an answer, only felt Negan’s smile against your skin but that was all the answer you needed.  


End file.
